


Mystery Man

by thatsnicerealnice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnicerealnice/pseuds/thatsnicerealnice
Summary: Seungcheol was warned. He knew what type of person Jeonghan was, he knew what he was capable of. Yet, he was still drawn in. Who wouldn’t be though? Jeonghan had that ability to make a person feel special, like they were the only one in the world. He could understand a person and how they were feeling without even asking. He was romantic, making the biggest of gestures and making everyone else completely jealous of the person who received them. He could always be counted on to be there for you whenever you needed him, also it didn’t hurt that he was the most attractive human being Seungcheol ever laid his eyes upon. Overall, Jeonghan was almost the perfect package. Almost. Seungcheol was warned. He was warned, but he trusted him. Trusted the devil. Trusted him. Everyone knew that trusting Yoon Jeonghan was the worst mistake anyone could make, but Seungcheol didn’t listen, and look where it’s got him.





	1. Seungcheol

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @masomunos who edited this story. Y'all should hit her up if you want someone to proofread because she loves to do it and she's great at it. Love you sis!

There is a turning point in everyone’s life. That moment in time right before something big and life changing occurs. When this event occurs, most people wake up feeling totally normal, feeling as they usually would. This was the same for Seungcheol. On the morning of the event, Seungcheol woke up bright and early at six in the morning. He jumped out of bed with a smile on his face and practically skipped to the shower. Seungcheol was what you could consider a morning person. Who wouldn’t love the mornings when you had your two best friends, a great job at a children’s museum, and an adorable puppy who gave you all the love in the world. Seungcheol was living the good life, and he was genuinely excited for each and every day.

  
After he got ready in the bathroom, Seungcheol slid into the kitchen, preparing a quick bagel with cream cheese for himself before work. He leaned against his countertop as he enjoyed his breakfast, thinking about what an exciting day it was going to be. As a museum curator, Seungcheol spent his days overseeing the artwork and collecting all of the pieces’ historical backgrounds, as well as deciding the layout of the museum and what pieces to order for new displays. What Seungcheol really enjoyed though was giving tours to the children. This wasn’t actually in his job description, but Seungcheol was an above and beyond type of guy, and enjoyed giving out a tour or two on his breaks or when he had any extra time. Seungcheol was passionate about what he did, and wanted to share his passion with these bright eyed children he had the pleasure to teach art to everyday.

  
After finishing his bagel, Seungcheol started to walk to the bus stop, a grin on his face. On his walk there, his phone began to ring. After taking it out he looked to see that one of his two best friends, Mingyu, was calling him. Seungcheol’s smile grew bigger as he answered the phone.

  
“Making a personal call at work I see,” Seungcheol teased.

  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, okay, listen up,” Mingyu replied.

  
“I’m listening. What’s up?”

  
“Remember Donghyun from high school?”

  
“Yeah, what about him? Oh no, what did he get arrested for?”

  
“He was stalking his coworker. Apparently he fell in love with her, and he started to secretly follow her home from work everyday, but then one day he fucked up. She saw him following her just as she reached her apartment, so she decided to confront him. He panicked though, and started choking her, which killed her.”

  
“Shit. I can’t believe it. Donghyun was always so quiet but he was always nice to everyone.”

  
“Yeah, but there are just some fucked up people in the world, and sometimes you can’t tell what they are capable until it’s too late. Alright, I just wanted to let you know the drama, but I have to go back to work. See you later!”

  
“Bye,” Seungcheol replied before hanging up.

  
Seungcheol shivered. As a correctional officer, Mingyu was always telling Seungcheol about the different things that happened in prison. He should be used to it by now, but Seungcheol always was anxious hearing these stories. He shook his head, trying to ignore the fact that his old classmate killed someone and move on.

  
After arriving at the bus stop, Seungcheol took out his phone to check all of his different social media apps. As he was scrolling through his Instagram feed, the bus arrived right on time. Stepping onto the bus, he greeted and paid the driver and went to go sit in the usually empty bus. As he turned to go take a seat, Seungcheol suddenly stood still. That was weird. In the back of the bus was a man sitting with his head down and wearing a remarkably oversized hoodie which covered his head.

  
“Looks like you have a friend today,” the bus driver chuckled.

  
“Looks like it,” Seungcheol smiled back.

  
He sat down in the front seat like he usually did and took out his phone again to pass the time, but before he could even open up Instagram, he could hear the sound of the mystery backseat passenger getting up. Seungcheol turned around in his chair just in time to see the man sit right next to him. Seungcheol hurriedly scooted over to make room for the other man, but the man just scooted closer to him. Seungcheol decided to just look forward and mind his own business, but after a very awkward minute of silence, he couldn’t handle it anymore.

 

“So, are you new in town?” Seungcheol casually questioned. Unfortunately, he was just met with silence. “I’m only asking because I ride the bus every day to work, and I’ve never seen you around.” Still silence, but Seungcheol noticed the man’s mouth form a tiny, sly grin. Well if that’s how he wanted it to be, so be it, Seungcheol thought.

  
Seungcheol brought his attention back to his phone, or at least tried to, because although he was “looking” at tweets he couldn’t help but think about the strange man next to him. Why bother to move to the front of the bus and sit next to Seungcheol just to totally ignore him. It didn’t make any sense. Seungcheol wondered what the man even looked like. It was kind of creepy that this man did not show his face. Seungcheol then began to think the worse. Was this man stalking him? Was he going to rob him? Was he a an escaped serial killer whose next victim was Seungcheol? Seungcheol shook his head. He gave himself reassurances in his head. He can’t be a stalker, because he wouldn’t be so obvious about the stalking. If he was going to rob Seungcheol, the mystery man would have done it already, and if he were an escaped serial killer, Seungcheol would have heard something in the news and Mingyu would have most definitely mentioned it to him. Seungcheol was so deep in thought he hadn’t realized that the bus had stopped at his stop.

  
“This is your stop, no?” the mystery man questioned rather softly. He was looking straight at him now, and Seungcheol for the first time saw his face. He was young, around his own age, and very attractive. The man chuckled suddenly.

  
“I said, this is your stop, no?” the man asked again.

  
“Oh, um, yeah, thanks,” Seungcheol stuttered, quickly getting up. Right as he was about to squeeze past the other man to get off the bus, he too stood up.

  
“It’s my stop too,” the man smiled. Seungcheol just smiled back awkwardly.

  
“Oh, okay,” he replied, and with that, the man walked off the bus pulling his hoodie down as he exited. He did a very dramatic stretch then turned to Seungcheol as he said goodbye to the bus driver and exited the bus as well.

  
“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Seungcheol,” the man said as he put his hands in his pockets and casually began to stroll away.

  
“How do you know my name?” Seungcheol called after him worriedly. The man turned around gracefully and pointed at Seungcheol’s chest. Seungcheol followed his finger down, and saw that he was pointing to Seungcheol’s work name tag that he had put on after getting dressed. Well, now he felt like an idiot. He looked back up to see that the mystery man was walking away.

  
“Hey, I didn’t get your name,” Seungcheol called again. The man immediately stopped walking. He turned around and walked over to Seungcheol, quickly invading Seungcheol’s personal space. The man reached out and grabbed Seungcheol’s tie, straightening it out with a smile. Then he looked up right into Seungcheol’s eyes, getting his face so close to Seungcheol’s that if the latter let out the breath he was holding, the two would be kissing.

  
“Yoon Jeonghan,” he whispered with a wink. Then he spun around and continued walking, right into the newly built nightclub down the street from the museum.

  
Seungcheol stood by himself, contemplating what just happened. He wasn’t sure. He realized that he had a job to get to though, so he released the breath he was holding and headed toward the museum. Yoon Jeonghan, he thought to himself as he walked towards his building.

  
Seungcheol hadn’t realized it then, but this was his turning point. This was the day that everything changed for him, and it all had to do with the mysterious Yoon Jeonghan.


	2. Jeonghan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to @masomunos for again proofreading this chapter and for making necessary edits. I appreciate and love you sis! Also she would love to proofread for other writers, so hit her up of you want her eyes to look over your work.

Jeonghan was not a morning person. He would never understand how people could wake up so early in the God awful morning and actually be  _ happy.  _ Jeonghan got chills just thinking about it. He went and checked his phone, turning off his annoying alarm in the process. His phone read 6:01, causing Jeonghan to involuntarily sigh. He was a bartender for fucks sake, why would he need to get up at this time? Jeonghan took a big sigh, remembering  that he agreed to go into business with Seungkwan. He knew that moving up job-wise wasn’t going to be a pay raise. He’d have to actually put in the effort. Still, waking up this early to help Seungkwan prepare for their grand opening was not ideal, especially when his totalled car was in the shop. 

Jeonghan stomped into his bathroom, not caring if he woke up his sleeping roommates. He took out his toothbrush and realized he had run out of toothpaste. With an exaggerated sigh, Jeonghan opened up Minghao’s drawer and stole some of his peppermint flavored toothpaste. As he brushed his teeth, he couldn’t help but turn his frown into a subtle smile. If his old employers could see him now. Jeonghan used to bartender at a bar across town, where his boss had hated him. Jeonghan wasn’t even being dramatic when he said  _ hated _ . This man despised everything about Jeonghan, from his charming personality to his dashing good looks. His boss was just jealous. Anyways, Jeonghan had gotten in a little bit of trouble, his car had ended up getting wrecked, and his boss had used this as an excuse to fire him. Unbelievable. Whatever, along the way he had met Seungkwan, and the two had hit it off. Now the two of them owned their own bar, Seungkwan would provide most of the money, and Jeonghan would provide his bartending skills and great personality. Jeonghan got the better part of the deal, but he wasn’t about to bring that up to his new business partner. 

Making his way out of the bathroom, Jeonghan checked the clock on the wall in the living room. Shit! He had five minutes to get ready before his bus came. Jeonghan ran back into his room, getting dressed quickly. Realizing it was going to be cold so early in the morning, he threw on an oversized hoodie, ruining his classy look. Because he had no time to make a healthy breakfast, Jeonghan scurried into the kitchen, busting open the bread bag to shove three whole slices into his mouth, before finally hauling ass to the bus stop.

By the time he arrived at the bus stop, the bus was just pulling up. Thank God! Jeonghan could be lazy, but the thought of showing up late to meet with a business partner, wasn’t a smart move. He gave the bus driver a friendly nod as he shuffled through his wallet to get enough money for the fare. The driver just looked up at him with a large grin, which was a bit frightening to Jeonghan. Why was he so happy? Weirdo.

“Are you new in town?” the bus driver questioned him.

“No,” Jeonghan replied boredly.

“Oh, I’ve just never seen you around before,” the driver giggled. Yes,  _ giggled _ . 

“My cars in the shop,” Jeonghan commented as he put the fare in the small box by the driver. “So… I’m just gonna take a seat now…”

“Of course! Just pull the red cord when you’re ready to get off!”

Jeonghan grinned at him politely and headed to the back of the bus so he wouldn’t have to attempt small talk with this aggressively happy bus driver. As he sat in the last row, Jeonghan only had his thoughts and the scenery outside the window to keep him company. He couldn’t help but think of the past. Although everything ended up alright, he couldn’t help his feelings of immense anxiety over the situation. Jeonghan shook his head in an attempt to rid him of the unpleasant thoughts. 

Jeonghan’s thoughts instead shifted to the better times. He recalled his roommates’ argument from the night before. Soonyoung had been whining again about how Minghao never paid attention to him and didn’t love him anymore. Much to his displeasure, Minghao didn’t seem to care as he was on the couch with one arm wrapped around his girlfriend, Tyler.

_ “Why do you hate me so much?” Soonyoung complained in his best baby voice. _

_ “Because you’re a pain and you annoy me,” Minghao shrugged. _

_ “You used to love me, but ever since she got here-” Soonyoung pointed dramatically at Tyler- “you never have time for me.” _

_ “I’ve been meaning to tell you that I don’t think we’re going to work out, so it’s best if we end whatever this is right now,” Minghao cut him off. _

_ Soonyoung threw himself to the floor and sobbed hysterically. When he didn’t hear a reaction, his sobbing came to a halt, then he glanced up to see is Minghao was finally reacting. When he realized that Minghao just had a smirk on his face, he sighed in defeat and got up. _

_ “Well, I guess I’ll just die alone with nobody to love me,” Soonyoung continued while dusting himself off. _

_ “If it’s any consolation, you will always have Jeonghan to love you,” Tyler smiled at him, causing Soonyoung to smile widely and turn to Jeonghan in anticipation.  _

_ “Yeah, I guess I can give you a little bit of my attenti-” _

_ “Yay! I love you Hani!” Soonyoung shouted excitedly, and then caught Jeonghan in a bone-crushing hug. As Jeonghan patted Soonyoung’s back awkwardly, he glared at Tyler, who just winked at him as she cuddled closer to a laughing Minghao. _

_ “Watch out Hani, he’s a bit handsy,” Minghao teased. _

_ Jeonghan chuckled to himself and gave his Chinese roommate the finger. _

_ “Alright, don’t make me take back my love now,” Jeonghan urged as he tried to pry off his dramatic roommate from his waist. Soonyoung immediately sprung off, scurrying to the already full loveseat and sitting on Tyler’s lap. _

_ “I literally can’t with you, get off!” Tyler giggled in her best Valley Girl voice. _

The night had continued with Soonyoung throwing himself at all of his roommates, trying to inform them on how loving him had its perks. Everything had settled down though, as soon everyone had fallen asleep in the living room. 

Jeonghan’s happy thoughts came to a stop as the bus did. He almost got up, thinking that this was his stop, but stayed seated when he realized someone else was getting on the vehicle. Jeonghan tried minding his own business when the bus driver was speaking to the stranger, but then he heard the other man’s voice. Jeonghan was mesmerized; his voice was both cute and manly, and he was immediately curious about who the voice was coming from. Jeonghan looked up to see a face that matched perfectly with what he had heard. Jeonghan was already obsessed with the voice, but when he saw the stranger’s face he couldn’t help but let out a little gasp at such perfection. As he turned to go take his seat, Jeonghan ducked his head down, though he still  could see his legs and feet. The man was standing still, obviously staring at Jeonghan, but then he finally took a seat in the front row of the bus. Well, this wouldn’t do. Jeonghan had just seen the most attractive man in this whole town. He needed to get this man’s attention.

Jeonghan stood up slowly, not wanting to fall as the bus started moving, and made his way to the front where the new man was seated. Not even caring about personal space, Jeonghan sat right next to the man, slightly brushing against his arm. This caused the other man to move over, but Jeonghan followed his lead, also scooting over. 

Jeonghan didn’t say anything though. He had already made a move and he wanted the other man to counterattack. Just when he thought the man wasn’t going to say or do anything, he finally spoke up.

“So, are you new in town?” the man tried to ask casually. Jeonghan smiled to himself at how awkward this guy was. He couldn’t help but feel intrigued. Jeonghan didn’t reply, in order to  see how the awkward man would react.

“I’m only asking because I ride the bus every day to work, and I’ve never seen you around,” the man continued in a rush, as if his previous question had been offensive.

Cute.

The man, obviously annoyed and embarrassed that he was being ignored, took out his phone and started to scroll through it. This just made Jeonghan smile more. Jeonghan was still curious though so, using his peripheral vision, he began to take in the man up close. 

He started at his normal-sized feet, then his muscular legs and thighs. He moved up to a certain region that he wouldn’t go to much into detail about  (Jeonghan was a classy man!) but he was still impressed. His stomach was flat, but he wasn’t some regular skinny guy. As he made his way to the man’s chest, Jeonghan noticed his nametag, perfectly placed on the right side of his jacket, and read what it said:

 

SEUNGCHEOL

JUNO CHILDREN’S MUSEUM     

Seungcheol, huh? It suited him. He recalled that the children’s museum was just across the street from the bar. Interesting. It looked like they were going to be work neighbors. Jeonghan finally was able to appreciate Seungcheol’s face. He was in awe by his beauty. He had a strong jaw, with cute lips, and large eyes that were captivating. Above those eyes were the longest eyelashes Jeonghan had ever seen on a man. His swooping black hair tied together his whole look. Jeonghan was impressed. As he looked at Seungcheol, he saw the stop by the bar appear through the window behind Seungcheol. Just when he was about to pull the cord to let the driver know it was his stop, the driver began slowing down to pull in. Jeonghan figured Seungcheol took the bus to work often and the driver had just gotten used to dropping him off here.

Jeonghan was about to get up, but he then realized that Seungcheol hadn’t noticed the bus had come to a stop because he was so caught up in his phone. This was his chance.

“This is your stop, no?” Jeonghan asked sweetly.

The man looked up and made eye contact with him, somewhat surprised. His mouth slightly agape and his eyes even larger than their original state, Seungcheol gawked at Jeonghan. This just made Jeonghan chuckle at how adorable this man was.

Jeonghan decided to ask again, in case Seungcheol hadn’t heard him the first time: “I said, this is your stop, no?” 

“Oh, um, yeah, thanks,” Seungcheol stuttered, quickly getting up. Jeonghan stood up with him. 

“It’s my stop too.”

“Oh, okay,” Seungcheol replied shyly. Jeonghan smiled and got off the bus, stretching his tired body. He turned back to Seungcheol as he was politely thanking the bus driver.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan said casually. He began walking away, knowing full well that the other man was going to react and call after him.

“How do you know my name?” Seungcheol asked worriedly, just as Jeonghan had predicted. Jeonghan turned on his heel to make eye contact with Seungcheol, then brought up his hand to point a finger at Seungcheol’s name tag. Seungcheol followed his finger and looked at his chest. The man’s cheeks immediately turned red in embarrassment, which made Jeonghan’s heart swell up a bit. Jeonghan felt bad that Seungcheol had gotten embarrassed and began walking to the bar again.

“Hey, I didn’t get your name,” Seungcheol called after him once more. Jeonghan couldn’t help himself anymore, and went straight up to the other man, fixing his tie and getting right up in his face.

“Yoon Jeonghan,” Jeonghan whispered seductively with a wink, and with that he went off to work, leaving a very hot and bothered Seungcheol to figure out what had just happened. As he walked into the bar, Jeonghan thought to himself that maybe he would take the bus to work more often. 


End file.
